HARRY Y GINNY PARA SIEMPRE
by zafiro potter
Summary: Es un Harry y Ginny y ... bueno leedlo y luego me contais


HARRY Y GINNY PARA SIEMPRE

Harry y Ginny llevaban un par de años de novios; y ya estaban con los preparativos de la boda. Pero por la cabeza de Ginny no dejaba de rondar la idea de que si seria la esposa perfecta para Harry.

Un día Fleur le pregunto que le pasaba y Ginny le contó sus dudas

- No te preocupes Ginny tengo la solución-le contesto su cuñada - acompáñame

Y de esta manera las dos chicas se aparecieron en un lugar donde se veía un cartel que decía: "Se hacen regresiones". "Sepa quien fue en su anterior vida".

Ginny entro y miro todo extrañada. Aunque fuera una bruja eso se veía realmente insólito.

De pronto de una puerta apareció una mujer vestida muy estrafalaria y acercándose a Ginny le dio una taza de te y le dijo que la bebiera tranquila y que pensara en lo que quería saber.

- Me caso en unos meses y quiero saber si soy la mujer indicada para mi novio.

La mujer solo sonrió y se levanto. Se acerco a la chica y le paso la mano por la frente. De pronto Ginny se sintió soñolienta. Cuando despertó vio que se encontraba en otro lugar. Estaba en Egipto ella lo reconoció de cuando fue de viaje con sus padres.

Pero todo era distinto y ella era…

-Mi Señora Cleopatra -le decían dirigiéndose a ella- Marco Antonio espera que lo reciba

Ginny solo movió la mano, estaba alucinando. Pero mas alucino cuando por el lugar donde había desaparecido el egipcio, apareció Marco Antonio y se dirigió a ella. Pero ese no era Marco Antonio era Harry… su Harry.

- Mi señora tu más fiel servidor se postra ante ti.

Solo por una mirada tuya daría mi vida,

por un beso, daría todo mi imperio.- le dijo

Ginny por fin reaccionando dijo:

- Harry ¿que locura es esta?

- Mi Reina ¿que tenéis? ¿Qué os aflige? ¿Os encontráis bien?

-¡¡ Vale!! Como broma pase. Pero quiero que me digas que pasa aquí. Y LO QUIERO YA- grito Ginny

Los soldados que allí estaban levantaron sus armas en dirección a Marco Antonio, y aunque le apuntaban no eran demasiado amenazantes.

- Pero Mi Señora… tú eres la reina de Egipto y yo tu más ferviente admirador. Solo un hombre que suspira por ti. Que te adora, que te venera. Que seria el más feliz de todo el mundo si tú quisieras ser mi esposa.

Ginny al oír estas palabras cerro los ojos; eso no le podía estar pasando a ella.

De pronto volvió a adormecerse y cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente estaba… en otro lugar. Pero ni de lejos creyó ser capaz de saber donde.

En sus aposentos vivían varias mujeres y algunos hombres que las guardaban. Estaba admirando todas las riquezas cuando una chica se acerco a ella y le dijo.

- Mi señora Muntaz Mahal, el amo espera verla

Ginny fue hacia donde la chica la indicaba y allí vio al que llamaban amo. Este le dijo

- Mi querida esposa, la favorita entre mis favoritas. La más amada de mis mujeres, espero que quieras compartir la noche conmigo.

Ginny no sabia bien porque pero si que debía de hacer lo que el hombre le decía. Le dio la mano y se acerco a el; cuando este se quito el ropaje vio que era Harry.

Y como si de un cuento de hadas se tratara paso la mejor noche de su vida al lado del hombre que amaba.

- Mi favorita nunca me separare de ti- le decía el Sha Jaram - ni muerto; haré que nos construyan un mausoleo para estar siempre juntos. Tú y yo.

Ginny poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en la casa de la adivina y esta y su cuñada le preguntaron que había pasado

- Fue maravilloso- contó- primero yo era la reina Cleopatra y Harry, Marco Antonio. Y me amaba locamente.

Luego fui una emperatriz en algún lugar de Oriente. Mi Señor me amaba tanto que quería que no nos separáramos ni después de muertos.

- ¿Quién era tu señor?- le pregunto Fleur

- Creo que se llamaba Sha Jaram. Aunque eso no es lo importante porque el volvía a ser Harry. Y yo estaba en una especie de Haren

- El Sha Jaram? entonces tu eras Muntaz Mahal la favorita- le dijo la adivina

- Si; así me llamaron- contesto Ginny

- Muntaz Mahal murió dando a luz el 14 hijo del Sha. Y este amaba tanto a esa esposa que mando construir para ella el Taj Mahal.-le informo la adivina, enseñando una foto de un maravilloso palacio- entiendes ahora que tu eres la única mujer para tu futuro esposo. No tengas miedo estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

Ginny muy contenta se despidió de la adivina y fue a casa de Harry.

- Mi amor creo que no solo en esta vida; sino en todas las anteriores te he amado. Y jamás nadie nos separara-dijo Ginny con los ojos llorosos a un confundido Harry.

Este solo la miro, la beso y le dijo

- Tú siempre serás para mí, Mi Reina. Nunca dejare de adorarte y no habrá ninguna mujer a la que ame mas que a ti.

Fin.

Me puse a escribir y salio este ff. Espero que os guste.

Besos Paloma zafiro potter


End file.
